Users may access network resources, such as network sites, by way of their own office workstations, home desktops and laptops, smartphones, tablets, and so on. Sometimes users may access network resources by way of a multi-user computing device. Non-limiting examples of such multi-user computing devices include public terminals, general-purpose Internet kiosks, limited-purpose kiosks, and so on. Such multi-user computing devices may be located in public libraries, airports, coffee shops, restaurants, shopping malls, and other locations.